dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Talked?
This storyline involves Max O'Kane, Troe Pekenyo, Josh 'Ntello and Warden Mormish. Storyline Warning - spoiler! Highlight to view text. First elevator ride with all participating heroes *Max: So, boss. If you're in here and I'm in here, who squealed? *Josh: Haven't seen Bugeater. Maybe they promised her solitaire refinement in a cellar. *Max: Whatever... But she hated cops like she loved insects. The Nunt? *Josh: Hehe. He hears you say that, you're historical. Max bio *Max is involved in the story Who Talked? with Josh, Mormish and Troe. Max was part of a team of thieves and con-artists. One of their members talked, and they all ended up in prison. Though he teased them endlessly, Max had both affection and respect for the other members - the Runt, Grungy, the Prof, and Funny Face. Troe bio *Troe is involved in the story Who Talked? with Max, Mormish and Josh. Josh bio *Josh is involved in the story Who Talked? with Max, Mormish and Troe. Josh was the leader of a gang of thieves and con artists. One day they were all arrested, and they have yet to figure out who talked. It seems unlikely that it was Max. Mormish bio *Mormish is involved in the story Who Talked? with Max, Josh and Troe. Second elevator ride *Max: You got caught too, buddy? So who spilled the beans? *Troe: Huh? What? Some beans? I don't care. I wanna find the guy who talked. *Max: Sure; pal. Couldn't be Josh - he wanted to be the biggest crook ever. *Troe: Dunno. Somebody who's gonna be dead soon. Funny Face? Troe bio *Troe was part of a team of thieves and con-artists. One of their members talked, and they all ended up in prison. Troe figures that murder is a good way to get revenge, but he doesn't know who did it. Third elevator ride *Josh: Ah! The warden. An incarcerative imperator, dare I say. *Mormish: Yeah, I bet you do. *Josh: Well, I ... Hold on. What did you say? Could you repeat that? *Mormish: Ah, nothing - whoops! Look at the time. Get ready! Josh bio *Though his mental processes are not as quick as he thinks, Josh has successfully eliminated Max and Golgy as suspects. So who betrayed him - Troe or Funny Face? Mormish bio *Warden Mormish was not that well known to the prisoners and generally kept to himself due to his medical problems. Nobody is really sure who he is. Fourth elevator ride *Troe: You know, you look familiar. *Mormish: I was your warden. I'm a little hard to forget. *Troe: Warden? Just another link in the chain that they jerk. But... *Mormish: Yeah, sure. No hard feelings. See you around. Uh-oh, time to go! Fifth elevator ride *Josh: Wasn't Bugeater, or the Runt, or Grungy, or Max. It was you! *Mormish: Me, the warden? Sir, I don't know who- *Josh: You're the Face. I'm familial with you. You betrothed me! Now you dye. *Mormish: Uh,... maybe you mean betrayed? No! Ahhhhh! Max bio *It appears that Funny Face, the master of disguise on their team, was the one who talked. He is pretending to be Warden Mormish to escape detection - and death. Troe bio *Whoever is in the Warden's mask, and driving the Warden's chair, reminds Troe and Josh of an old acquaintance... And one that is trying to hide from the others! Josh bio *After meeting the Warden, Josh thinks that his voice sounds familiar. "Funny Face", the fifth member of the team, was in fact a master of disguise. Mormish bio *Once a master of disguise known as "Funny Face," this is not the real Warden Mormish. Whether the warden died in the crash or was murdered, Funny Face has taken his place in order to hide from his ex-comrades - who he betrayed in order to get a lighter sentence. Mormish is killed by Josh. Story's outcome passive skill: Stimulated *Committed to Getting the Heck Out by the outcome of their story, the hero focuses on the job at hand. *Speed +5%, defense +8% (Josh can kill Mormish, and Mormish can kill Josh. It is random.) Category:Story Events